Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Yet-Another-Weasley
Summary: Christmas is here and the lab decides to hold a small party. GS fluff. Sara POV
1. Christmas Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, that's why I write fan fiction D

Title: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Description: Christmas is here and the lab decides to hold a small party. Sara POV

"Lot 666 then, a chandelier in pieces…" The radio in her car was playing The Phantom of the Opera; Sara's favorite play. Lately she had been listening to it and the weekend after Christmas she was going up to New York City to see it. It was her own Christmas present to herself. Hopefully Grissom wouldn't mind that she was taking two days off, but it was Christmas, he would understand and besides, she hadn't taken off for a while.

She pulled into the lab parking lot, humming the music of the play to herself and getting reluctantly turning off her car and heading up to the building. Walking inside, she noticed Catherine's sign that read, "Swing Shift/ Graveyard Shift X-Mas party December 24 at 6:00 pm! Remember to bring gifts for everyone!" Sara frowned, she still needed to go shopping and it was December 23. _Great_ she thought _I have to go Christmas shopping two days before Christmas and try to find presents for seven people. _Well, that was including Brass, who may or may not even be there.

She sighed and went to the locker room where she found Sophia. _Just the person I want to see._

"Hey Sara, I saw you reading the notice. Did you get everyone presents yet?" Sophia asked.

"Hi and to tell you the truth, no I guess I have to go shopping tomorrow."

"I went shopping a few days ago; the stores were so crowded, but there are some last minute sales going on so that's good."

"Yeah." She didn't say anything else; Sophia hadn't been on her favorite person list since before she got put on the graveyard shift. Sara gathered her things and left to go to the break room.

She entered to find Greg there; once again she was surprised, it was usually her and Grissom who got to the lab way before everyone else. Greg, however, it seemed, had been there for a while, playing Christmas music and decorating the room with a small tree and icicle lights.

"What's wrong Sara, you look like the Grinch on Christmas Day," he teased.

"Nothing's wrong and why do you say that? Let me guess, you broke your record and devoured fifteen boxes of candy canes in a single day? What's with the decorations?"

"As if you don't know, Sara, its two days before Christmas. I'm decorating for our little party. Let me guess, you didn't even go shopping yet, right?"

"Correct, but I still have time before tomorrow."

"You are such a cheater; you just want to hit the Christmas Eve sales!"

"Sophia was just telling me that," Sara grumbled and put her things down and stepped over to get some coffee, only to find that the coffee maker was replaced by some battery operated singing tree.

"Greg," she turned around and he looked at her innocently, "What did you do to all the stuff in the break room?"

"Well, really, how was I supposed to put up all my decorations if all that junk was in the way?" He laughed innocently and then bolted.

As Greg ran out the door, he must've run into Grissom because Sara heard some papers fall and him shout, "Watch it, Greg!"

"Good evening, Sara," he said as he entered the room.

"Hey, you know, I don't like the idea of Greg coming in earlier than he has to…"

"I agree," he said and then looked up and an e expression of horror came upon his face, "I definitely agree."

Sara laughed and took some papers from him that he was juggling along with a cup of coffee and assignments.

"Thanks," he said and then added, "I'm sure Greg already asked this, but are you prepared for the Christmas party?"

"No, I still have shopping to do and I'm not sure I want to come. I 'm not a holiday person; I was perfectly fine staying home for thanksgiving and I didn't do anything for Halloween."

"Yeah, me either, but we owe it to Greg and Catherine to come. They've been planning this for a while; we have to show up and at least act like we're enjoying ourselves. Who knows, maybe we'll have fun. I'll bring something to do so we don't have to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey with Greg."

Sara laughed.

"It's nice to see you smiling again." Grissom said to her.

When shift ended, Sara was happy and barely tired so she decided to finally go shopping for Cath's little party. At the mall, she tried to think of what she would get everyone. But after a while of thinking, her task became easier. Greggo got a few rock CD's, Warrick got a gift certificate to the mall because she was stuck on what to get him, Nicky got an X-Box game that she overheard him telling Greggo he was dieing to get, Cath got a gift set from Bath and Body Works, Brass and Sophia got Border's gift cards, and that left Grissom. Sara was stumped.

Finally, she gave up and called Catherine on her cell phone.

"Willows," the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Cath, you aren't busy are you?"

"No, do you need something?"

"Yeah, advice."

"Shoot."

"What am I supposed to get Grissom?"

Catherine laughed, "So, this is what this is all about? Well, I got him a gift card to a book store."

"That helps.."

"What about something with bugs?"

"I'm pretty sure he could fill up a few libraries with all of the books he had on bugs and what I supposed to do go buy him some crickets or something?"

"I don't know. When you see something for him that's perfect, you'll know it; you'll get this feeling. Just go with your gut."

"Thanks Cath, I guess I'd better keep looking. Talk to you later."

She hung up and continued to look and soon enough she got that feeling and knew she had found the perfect gift for Grissom.

_Thought I'd write something for the holidays.... This is going to be short and have some fluff, no angst or anything so enjoy! D_


	2. Catherine's Christmas Party

It was 6:00 and time for their holiday festivities in the break room. Sara was surprised to arrive and see that everyone, including Sophia and Grissom, were already there.

"I'm I late or are you all just early?"

"We're early," Cath said, "But that doesn't matter because we can start now."

Sara went and took a seat by herself, far away from Greg and his singing tree. Catherine took her gifts and placed them under the tree along with everyone else's'.

The party began; everyone was served some brownies and they listened to carols and Greg read them all the night before Christmas; with his alterations of course.

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the lab, all the people were stirring and enjoying Catherine's Xmas party…"

Even Grissom laughed with everyone else. Before long, the party was calming down and everyone was anxious to open gifts.

Catherine went first. Her first gift, from Warrick, was a cute card and a blue shirt with a rose on it. She also got a mall gift card from Nick and the same from Greg. Sophia got her some perfume and she got the Bath and Body Works gift set from Sara and Grissom just gave her a card and some money.

Next was Nick. He just got Cd's and games. Even though it wasn't much, he was still thrilled. Greg also got some CD's and games, although Grissom gave him a book store gift certificate. Sophia and Brass opened their gifts, which were mostly cards and money and finally it was down to Sara and Grissom.

Sara was handed one gift at a time. From Catherine she got a cute t-shirt and a card. Greggo got her flowers and a card that had a picture of him, standing lonely under some mistletoe.

"Cute Greggo, but I think you're going to stay lonely," she laughed.

Greg faked a frown, but then smiled, "A guy can dream, can't he?"

Next, she opened Nicky's gift. Nothing special, just some Cd's, but she thanked him none the less.

Brass gave her a card and so did Sophia, nothing special there, but she had been waiting to see what Grissom had gotten her. However, that was the end of her gifts and she looked away from everyone, utterly disappointed.

But, she as she went and sat down on the other side of the room, Grissom whispered to her, "Don't worry, I didn't forget you."

She felt all of the disappointment leave her and she settled in her seat to watch Grissom open his gifts.

One by one, he opened the packages and thanked the giver. Sara's was last, but she decided not to give it to him then. She would give her present when he gave his.

When their little party ended, Sara helped clean up and then found Grissom in his office, gathering up his things to leave.

"Hey, enjoy the party?" she asked.

"It was fun, and yourself?"

"If you call sitting next to a singing tree and listening to the Night Before Christmas and all through the lab….. fun, then oh yes I had tons of fun tonight." She laughed lightly at her own comment. "So, about your gift… I'd rather give it to you now then have given it to you before in front of everyone."

"I agree." He reached in a drawer and pulled out a small box wrapped in green and red paper with a small white bow on top. "Merry Christmas, Sara."

She, in turn, took out her own gift and handed it to him, "Merry Christmas, Grissom."

She opened up her own gift first and he watched her silently. She took the lid off of the white box and found a beautiful silver necklace with an Evenstar pendant.

"It's beautiful…" she said.

"Don't mention it," he said and then opened his gift. It was a bug encyclopedia. "Ah… another great bug book to add to my collection. Thank-you."

"I thought it would suit you," she smiled, "And I was wondering if you'd like to go to New York City with me…to see a play this upcoming weekend…."

Inside she knew she had to ask, but she also knew that his answer would be no. If he turned down her offer for dinner a year ago, what would make him want to go to New York City with her now?

He didn't answer as they both started to walk out the door, but Greg who had been walking by stopped them and pointing upward in the doorway.

"Mistletoe... You know what that means." He smiled and stood there, arms folded, waiting.

Non-hesitantly, Grissom leaned down and kissed Sara on the lips and then said,  
"Sure, Merry Christmas, Sara."

As they both walked out of the building they left Greg there in shock.

"Sure what?" he asked himself and shook his head. Much to Sara's liking, he would never know.

_The end…Hope you liked my little fluffy holiday GS fic _D_ Happy Holidays everyone! _:)


End file.
